phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Maiech
HELLO Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please make sure you're '! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? Check out the FAQ. If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. You may also want to read through Manual of Style and . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :—Topher 07:55, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Linking to other articles In your edit to Karl the Intern, you added an additional link to Major Monogram. This isn't necessary. You only need to link to an article the first time the opportunity arises. We don't need to link to another article every time the article's name pops up. If you've got any questions, feel free to message me on my talk page. —Topher 07:27, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Edit to Ferb Your edit to Ferb Fletcher was inappropriate. Any major removals from pages, especially one as important as Ferb, should to be cleared by the community ahead of time. Those quotes were in there for context, and removing them makes it difficult for people to understand some of the quotes without what leads into them. If you think the changes are necessary, then please suggest it on Ferb's talk page. —Topher 04:37, 31 March 2009 (UTC) It's not a big deal. I just reverted it because some of them don't make a heck of a lot of sense without the other things around it. While that might make people interested in going in and watching the episode again, it doesn't make it as fun to read or as informative. Remember, those are two things we're trying to do here. Don't sweat too much over it. If people don't make mistakes, we can't learn from them. (Also, it's please leave your timestamp on talk pages, it helps to let people know when the comment took place.) —Topher 02:21, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Different user names I've noticed a few user names pop up on the Recent Changes that are very similar to your name (Echmai, Echemai, Maieche) making contributions to the same pages you are. If they are all you, I would like to ask you to please pick one user name and stick with it. We don't mind you switching user names if you don't like yours, but please choose only one to contribute under. Also, please don't make a habit of picking a new one every few months, as it confuses people who get to know you under your previous nickname. In fact, I almost sent this message to one of your other names first. —Topher 08:43, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes, they are all me. I apologize Topher I just wanted to get at least one edit on each. But I'll stick with Maiech. Again I must apologize. May I use my others on another Wiki? Can I edit on that Wiki if I have or haven't edited on that Wiki? Mai 09:00, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::I would say that they will probably want the same thing: use one account when you make edits. Which account you use is up to you. — RRabbit42 14:11, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Are you also User:Ard11230? —Topher 09:03, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :No, we're just relatives. And besides his nickname is "Ardi" my nickname is "Mai". Ard1 part, (Read this Ard11230,), well about the 1230 part, his birthday is December 30 (12-30), my birthday is January 26 (01-26) a.k.a. Australia Day, just thought you might know. P.S. I'm a girl, Ardi's a boy, I can't be the same person. Mai 09:29, 7 May 2009 (UTC) I was just looking at the similarities in your user pages and got a little curious about it. Thanks for clearing it up. RRabbit is right about other wikis probably want you to stick to one user name. —Topher 17:20, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Editing tips I've changed back the credits for "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.". You had made some changes that didn't need to be there, so here's some tips to save you some time: * Make use of the redirects we have in place. For example, use Phineas instead of Phineas. Most of the time, it's preferred to use just the first name instead of the full name (Phineas Flynn). As long as no two people have the same first name, we can put in a redirect to their full name (Candace, Jeremy, Suzy, Heinz, Charlene, Vanessa, etc.). * The pipe (the vertical line) inside a link separates the link from how you want it to look. For example, if you have Ferb's brother, then it displays the link as Ferb's brother. :For all of the actors, you had put in their name again after the pipe, like this: Vincent Martella. Since what's being displayed is exactly the same as the link, all you need is just the link: Vincent Martella. * In the Additional voices section, we're only putting in a link if it's the first time an actor has been mentioned in the credits. When Dan Povenmire does an additional voice, we don't create a link to him because he's already linked for Dr. Doofenshmirtz. I also put back the broken links for Jeff Bennett and John DiMaggio. They do enough voice work that they deserve a page of their own here on this wiki, instead of just linking to their article on Wikipedia. We'll get to them later. — RRabbit42 03:36, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Ok, RR. —M i 03:39, 24 June 2009 (UTC) IRC Anytime, Mai... Phineas Flynn 09:08, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :What? —Mai 11:08, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I meant, I'm waiting, so if you could log-on to the IRC at anytime that would be great. Phineas Flynn 12:12, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Sorry for the late answer cause we went to our cousin's house yesterday so I wasn't here. But I try to log-on to the IRC as much as possible. Thanks for understanding. —Mai 23:20, 5 July 2009 (UTC) LOL, thanks for the spell check on my Atlas Geo talk page at Global Geography. Where have you been lately? I've logged on to IRC for days and you haven't shown up. What's going on? Phineas Flynn 08:40, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :I've been busy with my cousins and I'm sick (cough, fever). —Mai 09:36, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Mai Ardi and Phineas Trio If you don't mind, what's is this template about? Well, I just ask because I didn't understand it. Perryfan (TALK) 22:26, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't understand it either, but I think there isn't anything to understand, it just is. Also, check out my usage of the template on my User Page. felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:56, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::fel: We have a channel named "#MaiArdiPhineas" but, no one else can get in cause we have a password so no one can get in except me, Ardi and Phineas_Flynn (because on some other channels we make up the name, there are people so we made that). But I'm not sure because Phineas_Flynn made it. —Mai 02:25, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Perryfan: I think you should ask Phineas_Flynn, too, if you want to really understand. —Mai 02:25, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok? So the userbox on my userpage is fine? felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:26, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::I guess so, just don't make it th MaiArdiPhineas one literally. —M i 07:51, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :But... it is it? I just changed the colors so it would match my Userbox color scheme of alternating my two fav colors? felinoel ~ (Talk) 08:22, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Re:I Got Something for You! Thanks! I didn't actually contribute much to Chez Platypus, but Dan and a bunch of other stuff, yeah; so thanks again! The Flash {talk} 03:16, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :But even Flash, just imagine that Chez Platypus is one of the lots of other ones you worked on! —Mai 03:20, 8 July 2009 (UTC)